


Merry Christmas, Captain

by jellophish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellophish/pseuds/jellophish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one seemed to remember the Corporal's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> So no new chapter yet for Papa Levi (but I promise you, it's written!) But here's a really short story I did after finding kristyfrickinphantom's prompt on tumblr. I posted it there on my fanfiction blog, so I thought why not post it here too LOL Enjoy :D

It was surprising anyone really had time for Christmas, let alone remember it now. With what the Titans were doing, who would still celebrate such a hopeful holiday? The Scouting Legion was the one to hold the Christmas ball this year. Last year, it was the Military Police's job. Everyone had to agree though, that out of all of them, the Garrison held the liveliest parties.

Levi finished the last of his fruit punch. He'd join the others (who were starting to get out of hand already) with the wine they had, but he had work to do the next morning and a hangover was not needed. He'd rather be on his own.

"Merry Christmas, Captain!" He lifted his head to see Eren and Mikasa greeting him.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured, giving them a slight nod and watched as they left to join their friends. He wasn't some Scrooge on Christmas or anything. As much as he loved the holiday, he silently wished someone would remember what else the day was. His birthday.

The captain headed to exit the party.

Pixis caught him leaving. "Eh? You're turning in early already?" He said with a chuckle.

"I have to wake up early tomorrow." Levi replied, not stopping to turn back. Pixis frowned a bit. "Well…Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas…" And he left, shutting the door.

* * *

Levi's office was completely dark. He was the only one still out here, so the halls were almost a deathly quiet save for the commotion a little further down. Switching on the lights, Levi hung his jacket on the coat rack, and adjusted his cravat a bit. His eyes rested on his desk which had a load of paperwork still needing to be done. Levi sighed and sat down, ready to start.

Something was off. He stood back up again, feeling something on his chair. "The hell…"

On the seat was a box, with green and red bows that seemed to have been tied hastily. The wrapping had a simple snowflake design on it, but it had no name.

Levi raied an eyebrow. He undid the two ribbons (and put them in a neat pile), opening the box.

Inside was a soft, new cravat for him. The ends were trimmed with a beautiful lace. Levi's eyes widened in surprise. Underneath it, he found a card. At least he could learn who had left this, he thought as he read the card to himself.

_"Merry Christmas, Captain!" - Gunther_

_"We're sorry we were gone all day," - Erd_

_"But we went out to get this for you!" - Petra_

_"Don't thank just us though…" - Auruo_

_"It was Squad Leader Hanji's idea."_

At the bottom, in Hanji's scribbly handwriting he could all too recognize was,

_"So stop frowning and have a happy birthday! :) "_

Levi couldn't stop the big smile on his face. They had actually remembered, among the holiday excitement. He'd have to remember to thank them all later.

A giggle reached his ears and he swiftly whirled around to the door. The smile on his face returned to his usual grouchy demeanor. Levi heard footsteps rushing from his office and down the hall, knowing exactly who it had been.

"Oi, four eyes…" he stood by the door. "Get the hell back in here." His smile came back.


End file.
